


If you are any good at it

by Eriam



Series: A Mistress and her Bad Boy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriam/pseuds/Eriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Voldemort gave Bellatrix a special assignment, it was really not was she expected.  Set during the summer between  HBP and DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you are any good at it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Pairing God Challenge on the HPFC forum on FFnet, and the pairing was Bellatrix and Vincent Crabbe. Rated M for sex, and pain in a sexual context. This is the first time I write for a challenge. And it is the first fic I wrote completely in english.
> 
> If you don't like the pairing, don't read.

Bellatrix Lestrange, since her Lord was back in town, was very happy, and by her standards, it meant, even more violent and bloody than usual. And even more scary when she smiled. She would do anything for her Lord. Nevertheless, when He summoned her that Thursday, she wasn't exactly pleased with His demands.

«You want me to do what!? » Her high pitched shrill could be heard way past the room they were in.

«You know very well what I told you to do, Do not make me repeat, Bellatrix. » He Hissed, angrily.

«Master, it is an honor for me to be chosen to accomplish this task, » she stuttered. « I was not expecting that trust from you. I shall go and execute my task». And she left, fuming, going back to her rooms in Malfoy Manor, muttering nonsense.

A few firecalls later, her new task, or project, courtesy or her Master, was coming through the fireplace, looking lost, and stupid, as usual.

« Mam Lestrange ?, Vincent Crabbe said, Father told me I was to report to you. May I ask why ?»

Clearly, despite his looks of not being the sharpest tool in the shed, the teenager knew his place in society

« Madam Bellatrix, you will call me Madam Bellatrix, she snapped, I have been told that your education lacks in a certain... domain, and I will see to that today.»

«Like remedial potions? Is this about my grades? » Vincent was getting confused.

« What an oaf!» After laughing hysterically for a few seconds Bellatrix started to walk closer to him, and pointing her wand toward his crotch. « It has been brought to my knowledge that you are lacking experience in the matters of... sex.»

«Hey I know things, Draco told me how he does ...» He started

« Shut it!, she snapped again, And how did I told you to address me ?»

«Madam Bellatrix, Sorry Mam, Madam Bellatrix, I just want to say that Drak...» Vincent was interrupted again.

« I AM NOT INTERRESTED in learning about my nephew's sexual achievements! Is it clear, Crabbe? »

« Yes it is, Madam Bellatrix« he was trying not to stutter to much at this point. Sex talk was not what he had expected in coming to Madam Bellatrix quarters today. And while he was used to hear Draco brags about many of his experiences, Vincent was still a virgin. And suddenly, he understood. « Oh, I get it Madam Bellatrix, I am here to learn? ».

And if you are any good at it, she thought, I might keep you as my sex slave. I could really use one these days.

« Well, maybe he IS not stupid as he looks» Bellatrix muttered under her breath. Tell me your Father told you the Rules before? »

« Yes he did, Madam Bellatrix»

« And they are? »

Vincent looked as if he was concentrating for a few seconds, not a pretty sight, closed his eyes, took a deep breath then started reciting them, like every young Pureblood wizard should:

«For your first time, you shall be with an experienced partner; it will unlock your powers and improve your partner's,

When two first-timers do it together, it only balances their powers, So no first-timer with anything not Pure, as you are no Mudblood lover,

For your marriage, prefer a first timer, you'll know that she is still pure, unsoiled, and she won't get your powers,

AND these rules only apply to men, the one who crave powers»

Bellatrix was surprised that he remembered it all, and at the same time the teenager's face relaxed and he exhaled loudly, as if himself was surprised that he managed to do it.

And suddenly, as if a light was switched on in his brain, he went to the small table on one side of the room, pour himself a glass of whatever alcohol was in the bottle, )he thought it tasted a bit like firewhisky, but with a hint of... cinnamon ?), drank it, and with his new found courage in a bottle ( and motivation to gain more powers) , started advancing toward Madam Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was not surprised at all, as Crabbe's love for alcohol was known to every Death Eater, and that it ran in his family. But this new predatory look in his eyes were unexpected, and a turn on for her. When he kept advancing, pushing her against the wall, his knee between her legs, one hand undoing his trousers, while the other was lifting the skirt of her dress. His mouth was already biting and licking at the base of her neck.

Trying to keep her composure, as she did not want to look impressed or too pleased by the situation, she snarled:

« It looks like you listened well when my nephew was bragging. You are not as bad as expected... Oh, that, keep doing that, bad boy of mine» She had muttered the last phrase; half hoping he would hear it. And he did, and kept doing what they were both now wanting. Pain and sex. Together. He liked that idea, and he was more and more aroused by it, as was Bellatrix.

« Yes Madam Bellatrix, I will be your bad boy, if you let me, Madam Bellatrix» He panted.

« Shut up, bad boy of mine, and mark me, make me bleed! » She was screaming, pain and pleasure together, that is what she craved.

Discreetly as she could be in her situation, she summoned a riding crop to use on his bare ass and barely had the time to smack it once, when a knock on the door was heard, and a voice was asking for her presence in the main hall.

«Vincent, you are a very bad boy, so you will come back tomorrow at the same time, we will continue your learning session»

« Yes Madam Bellatrix» He was trying not to smile, more or less effectively, but he was not stupid, and knew what it meant.

« From now on, within these quarters you will call me Mistress Bella, understood? »

«Understood, Mistress Bella» was heard, as Vincent the bad boy Crabbe was trying to buckle his trousers and hiding his arousal at the thought of the following day at the same time..

I am definitely keeping this one for myself...she thought


	2. As long as you are good to me

During the following weeks, one could see that each and every afternoon, Bellatrix was retreating in her quarters in Malfoy Manor for a few hours, asking, no, demanding not to be disturbed, unless if was to see the fall of her Master’s arch-enemy. No other reasons would be tolerated. As each day progressed to her « afternoon time» with Vincent, she would get more and more impatient, waving her wand at everybody and everything in the manor. Then after Vincent had left through her personal Floo, she would be more easygoing, not threatening to behead house-elves every two minutes. Nobody knew what was up with her. Well, her Lord might have had an idea.  
  
Vincent Crabbe, did enjoy a lot being Mistress Bella’s bad boy. His powers had increased for real (he only half believed the Rules), and doing what it takes to please her Mistress was giving him a new feeling, contentment. He was just being happy. And he was learning a few new things, something he had always hated to do during the summers.  
  
A month after their first session together, Bellatrix was called into Voldemort’s chambers. When she entered, he was already in his throne like seat, his eyes following her movements.  
  
«Bellatrix, tell me, he hissed, looking deep into her eyes, how do you feel your student progresses ? And do not lie to me.»  
  
Keeping her eyes straight into his, she took a deep breath and allowed him to penetrate his mind. Allowing her Lord to do that was expected, and was also a sign that she had nothing to hide to Him. Not allowing him inside would be asking for a Cruciatus curse, following by an Imperius so he would have access and it would feel more mind rape than anything else. And probably another Cruciatus curse would follow. So she always complied to his requests, setting the example for the other followers, and keeping her favourite position in the inner circle.  
  
After what felt for her like an eternity, but was maybe a minute long, Voldemort had seen was he was looking for in her mind and left. She gasped. She really hated when it happened, she saw it as poor self-control. At the same time, she was wondering why the Dark Lord had chosen to «see» a few specific spots in her mind, other than her times with her bad boy. HER bad boy, the mere thought of him sent shivers down her spine that she could not hide.  
  
« Bellatrix! »  
  
She straightened up, then put on her usual respectful face that she had only ever shown Him.  
  
«My Lord? »  
  
«There have been some casualties in our latest raids, I has been brought to my attention that your ... partner, Rodolphus was killed» he hissed. « The perpetrator of this act has already been dealt with, be assured of that.»  
  
«Looooord, may I inquire when it happened? » A small doubt was slowly forming in her mind.  
  
« A while back, but you had strictly instructed to to be disturbed, and as I saw a few minutes ago, you could say you now are free of him. »  
  
«You are right, my Lord, we had been drifting apart even before going on that island...»  
  
«As always, I am right. Now leave, and go take care of your... student» Through the hissing some kind of laugh could be heard.  
  
As she left to return to her quarters, her mind was racing: Crap Crap Crap, He knows, and I am sure he had him killed so he could force me on my Vincent. Wait MY Vincent? Since when have I been thinking of my bad boy like this? Have I grown... attached to him ? He’s mine, that’s all. I need to see him. Now! I will firecall him, he will come and my mind will become clearer, yes I will do that, then my bad boy will make me feel better.  
  
==========  
  
When Vincent arrived through the fireplace, he only had the time to step in his Mistress’s quarters before being assaulted by the same person he was visiting. Hands on his face, neck, back, kisses and bites everywhere, he let Bellatrix do what she need. After a few minutes of that, the young man took charge of his Mistress, leading the action, pleasing her and himself by the same occasion.  
  
After a while their power game faded into what would have looked like a regular couple snuggling. Bellatrix’s face lacked her angry bitch looks; she had an almost normal face, while Vincent had a protector look when he looked at her. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew it, but he also knew he would follow Mistress Bella anywhere. He was the one who could give her some things no one else could, things that she did not even knew she craved, before having him the first time that Thursday afternoon not so long ago. Respect, admiration, desire. All this was bringing her back, back the to level of (in)sanity she was before being sent to that horrid island. No more screams in her head.  
  
As long as her bad boy was there, he was good at making her feel good.  
  
« As long as you are good to me, you will stay with me, my bad boy? »  
  
The questioning tone was not expected, and he felt something warm in his chest as he whispered:  
  
«Always, Mistress Bella, always yours, with you. »

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folk!


End file.
